gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies
Project X Zone 3:Sacred Destinies (プロジェクト クロスゾーン 3 神聖な運命 - Purojekuto Kurosu Zōn San: Shinseina Unmei) or simply Project X Zone 3 is a Fighting/Tactical-Role Playing game featuring characters from Bandai Namco, Capcom and Sega, Nintendo returns once again with both Fire Emblem Awakening and Xenoblade Chronicles franchises, now more third-party guests has arrived: Tecmo Koei, Arc System Works, SNK, Square-Enix, Compile Heart and Konami. Plot Three years after Project X Zone 2, a mysterious evil force is causing chaos making worlds, ages and dimension rifts combine once more, Ouma has returned once more but now searching something important related with the Arisu Clan. Gameplay Like its predecessor, Project X Zone 3 is a tactical role-playing game in which players strategically maneuver their characters across a field to battle with the enemy. Characters are paired up into Pair Units, with Solo Units consisting of a single character able to assist them when linked together. In battle, players use well-timed attacks and combos to do as much damage to the opponent as possible before their turn ends. New Gameplay Additions *'Ultimate Multi-Attack': A new skill added to every pair unit, the difference between the normal one is that you can attack 8 Enemy Units at the same time, depending of the Unit level and skills is the damage that will cause. Example: Reiji & Xiaomu can do it along with Haken & Sänger, Xiaomu & Sänger will start with the combination attack and Reiji & Haken will finish this. *'Change Unit's Order': You can swap a character for certain Unit to gain Individual experience Example: Reiji & Xiaomu, the Unit gains more experience and Reiji gains Individual experience, However, if is Xiaomu & Reiji, Xiaomu gains Individual experience instead of Reiji. *'Single Unit': Similar to Namco X Capcom when a Unit were alone in the case of being a Boss Unit before, like Cammy White or Lilith Aensland for example, just in cases when a hero is brain-washed, betrays the group or something else, that's also another way to obtain individual experience but just with CERTAIN Units. DLC *'Outfits': The player can change the outfit of the characters on their likes, the swimsuits are the only outfits available for free due to the arrive at Dead or Alive Xtreme Series resort stage. *'Challenge Stages': The challenge stages are back, now with 16 challenges to beat and have exclusive rewards that'll not be found on any store of the game. Episodes Prologues #The Return of Shinra #Revelations #So Close, My Love #The Soul Edge #Mission Start Chapters #Another Branch? #Street Fighters of Rage #The Third Coming of Valkyrie #Face to Same Face #Playerdimension Neptunia #Dead Souls Again (Return Of The End in japan) #The Second Legacy of War #Heartful Cry #Reawakening The Fire Emblem #The Mark of the Wolf #Don't Pull #Vengeful Beauty #Fearsome Warriors #Turnabout Brawl in the Family #Divine Eternity #Lion, Irony of Fate #You're Ten Years Early! #Attack! Imperial Flower Assault #A Mean Family Reunion #Bare Knuckle #Turnabout Neptunia #Witches May Cry #Portrait of Ruin #Fated Retribution #Funk Must Go On! #You Will Know Our Names Again! #Operation: C.H.A.I.N.S. #Dance Rematch #Snake God Eater #Xtreme Mid-Summer Fight (The Fanservice Episode) #The Sigma Virus #Under The Umbrella #Operation: Metal Gear Slug #The Golden Axe #Turnabout Ylisse #This Is NOT My Final Fantasy! #The King of Fighters #One Final Fight #Burn My Dread #Love Is NOT Enough! #Operation: Ouma Takedown #Arisu in Fateland #Sacred Destinies (Final Chapter) Characters Pair Units NOTE: Characters with * symbol are initially an enemy unit, characters with Bold text are newcommers. Solo Units Bosses NPCs Cameo Appearances *Valkyrie summons Pacman (Pacman), Mappy (Mappy) and Prince (Katamari Damacy) during her Solo Unit Attack. *Haseo summons Avatar Skeith (.Hack//G.U.) during his Solo Unit attack. *Morrigan summons Lilith Aensland (Vampire Savior: Lord of Vampire) during both Special and Multi-Attack with Hsien Ko. *Phoenix & Maya summons The Judge, Dick Gumshoe and Missile (Ace Attorney) during their Solo Unit attack. *Strider Hiryu summons Amaterasu Okami (Okami) and Lee Wong (Tiger Road) during his Solo Unit attack. *Segata summons Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd in Shinobi World) and Wonder Boy (Wonder Boy) during his Solo Unit attack. *Ulala summons Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone), Beat (Jet Set Radio), NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams) and Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) during her Solo Unit attack. *Baby Bonnie Hood/Bulletta summons Mobile Suits Alpha & Beta (Side Arms Hyper Dyne) and Rathalos (Monster Hunter) during her Multi-Attack. *Tong Pooh summons her sisters Pei Pooh and Sai Pooh (Strider) during her Multi-Attack. *Allen O'Neil summons Cyber Woo (King of the Monsters) during his Multi-Attack. Soundtrack Character Art Gallery Bandai Namco (Playable Heroes) PXZ2-ReijiArisu.png|Reiji Arisu File:Xiaomu-0.png|Xiaomu File:Mii Kouryuuji.png|Mii Kouryuuji KOS-MOS.png|KOS-MOS File:Haken Browning.png|Haken Browning Kaguya Nanbu.png|Kaguya Nanbu Sänger Zonvolt.png|Sänger Zonvolt File:Jin Kazama-1.png|Jin Kazama File:Kazuya Mishima-1.png|Kazuya Mishima File:Heihachi Mishima-0.png|Heihachi Mishima File:Ling Xiaoyu-0.png|Ling Xiaoyu File:Marvel vs capcom 3 alisa bosconovitch by kingoffiction-dblcoyw.png|Alisa Bosconovitch File:Taki-0.png|Taki File:Natsu-0.png|Natsu File:Alisa Illinichina Amiella-0.png|Alisa Illinichina Amiella File:Ciel Alencon.png|Ciel Alencon File:Claire Victorious.png|Claire Victorious File:Louis.png|Louis File:Io.png|Io Kite.png|Kite BlackRose.png|BlackRose File:Haseo.png|Haseo Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie File:Taizo Hori-0.png|Taizo Hori File:Waya Hime.png|Waya Hime Yuri Lowell.png|Yuri Lowell File:Lloyd Irving.png|Lloyd Irving File:Velvet Crowe.png|Velvet Crowe Rutee Katrea.png|Rutee Katrea File:Gilgamesh.png|Gilgamesh File:Wonder Momo-0.png|Wonder Momo File:Amazona.png|Amazona Aty.png|Aty File:Neneko.png|Neneko/Neito Haruka Amami.png|Haruka Amami Capcom (Playable Heroes) Ryu-1.png|Ryu File:Ken Masters.png|Ken Masters File:Chun Li.png|Chun Li File:Cammy White.png|Cammy White File:Ingrid.png|Ingrid File:Mike Haggar-0.png|Mike Haggar Morrigan Aensland.png|Morrigan Aensland Hsien-Ko.png|Hsien Ko/Lei Lei Felicia (PXZ2).png|Felicia File:Megaman X.png|Megaman X File:Zero-0.png|Zero File:Chris Redfield-1.png|Chris Redfield File:Jill Valentine.png|Jill Valentine File:Leon Scott Kennedy.png|Leon Scott Kennedy File:Claire Redfield.png|Claire Redfield File:Dante Sparda.png|Dante File:Vergil Sparda.png|Vergil Phoenix Wright.png|Phoenix Wright Maya Fey.png|Maya Fey File:Captain Commando-0.png|Captain Commando File:Strider Hiryu.png|Strider Hiryu File:Hayato Kanzaki.png|Hayato Kanzaki File:June Lin Milliam.png|June Lin Milliam Frank West.png|Frank West File:Arthur.png|Arthur File:Tessa.gif|Tessa File:Regina.png|Regina File:Saki Omokane.png|Saki Omokane File:Kaijin no Soki.png|Kaijin no Soki File:Sanada Yukimura.png|Sanada Yukimura File:Vanessa F.Schneider.gif|Vanessa Z.Schneider Sega (Playable Heroes) Segata Sanshiro.png|Segata Sanshiro File:Ulala.png|Ulala File:Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta File:Ryo Hazuki.png|Ryo Hazuki File:Aigis-0.png|Aigis File:Akira Yuki.png|Akira Yuki File:Pai Chan.png|Pai Chan File:Jacky Bryant.png|Jacky Bryant File:Sarah Bryant-0.png|Sarah Bryant PXZ2-Kagemaru.png|Kage Maru Kazuma Kiryu.png|Kazuma Kiryu Goro Majima.png|Goro Majima File:Vyse.png|Vyse File:Aika.png|Aika File:Alice Landale.png|Alice Landale Ichiro Ogami.png|Ichiro Ogami Sakura Shinguji.png|Sakura Shinguji Erica Fontaine.png|Erica Fontaine Gemini Sunrise.png|Gemini Sunrise File:Hotsuma.png|Hotsuma File:Hibana.png|Hibana Kurt Irving.png|Kurt Irving Riela Marcellis.png|Riela Marcellis Imca.png|Imca File:Michael Hardy.png|Michael Hardy File:James Cools.png|James Cools File:Janet Marshall.png|Janet Marshall File:Rikiya Busujima.png|Rikiya Busujima File:Axel Stone (SoR4 Sprite).png|Axel Stone File:Blaze Fielding (SoR4 Sprite).png|Blaze Fielding File:Toma-0.png|Toma File:Cyrille.png|Cyrille File:Bruno US.png|Bruno Delinger Ramaya.png|Ramaya File:Sam Gideon.png|Sam Gideon Third Party (Playable Heroes) Fiora.png|Fiora Chrom.png|Chrom File:Lucina.png|Lucina Xenogears - Elhaym Van Houten.png|Elhaym Van Houten File:Cloud Strife.png|Cloud Strife File:Tifa Lockhart.png|Tifa Lockhart Marco Rossi.png|Marco Rossi File:Eri Kasamoto.png|Eri Kasamoto Terry Bogard-0.png|Terry Bogard File:Sol Badguy-0.png|Sol Badguy 20121211153211!Ragna the Bloodedge (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Ragna The Bloodedge File:Hyde Kido-0.png|Hyde Kido File:Charlotte Aulin.png|Charlotte Aulin File:Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake Kasumi-0.png|Kasumi True.png|Neptune/Purple Heart Black Heart V2.png|Noire/Black Heart NPCs File:Dr.Chizuru Urashima.png|Dr.Chizuru Urashima File:Aura.png|Aura File:Ishtar.png|Ishtar File:Neito.png|Neito File:Miyuki Chan.png|Miyuki Chan Klonoa.png|Klonoa File:Guntz.png|Guntz File:KBVLolo.png|Lolo File:Priestess.png|Priestess File:Franziska von Karma Trilogy Art.png|Franziska Von Karma File:Ada Wong.png|Ada Wong File:Sylphie.png|Sylphie Elise the Third.png|Elise The Third Malon.png|Malon File:Tiki.png|Tiki File:Dunban-2.png|Dunban File:Aerith.png|Aerith File:Fio Germi.png|Fio Germi File:Rachel Alucard (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Rachel Alucard Bandai Namco (Villains) File:Saya.png|Saya Sheath.png|Sheath File:Sofia.png|Sofia File:Dokugozu.png|Dokugozu Dokumezu.png|Dokumezu File:Galamton.png|Galamton (Neutral Form) File:Galamton Awaken Form.png|Galamton (Awaken Form) File:Omicon.png|Omicon File:Necron.png|Necron T-elos.png|T-elos File:Kazumi Mishima.png|Kazumi Mishima File:Unknown.png|Unknown/Jun Kazama File:Nightmare-0.png|Nightmare File:Vajra.png|Vajra File:Marduk.png|Marduk File:Anubis.png|Anubis File:Black Valkyrie-0.png|Valkyrie File:Zouna.png|Zouna File:Azure Flame Kite.png|Azure Flame Kite Zagi.png|Zagi File:Duke Pantarei.png|Duke Pantarei Pronyma (ToCE).png|Twilight Pronyma File:Artorius Collbrande.png|Artorius Collbrande File:Kronos (ToA).png|Kronos File:Original Amazona-0.png|Original Amazona File:Druaga.png|Druaga Capcom (Villains) File:Juri-SFV.png|Juri Han File:F.A.N.G..png|F.A.N.G. File:MBison-SFV.png|M.Bison/Vega File:Baby Bonnie Hood-0.png|Baby Bonnie Hood/Bulletta File:Lord Raptor.png|Lord Raptor/Zabel Zarock File:Pyron.png|Pyron File:Jedah Dohma.png|Jedah Dohma File:Sigma.png|Sigma File:Jack Norman (T-Abyss).png|Jack Norman File:Albert Wesker RE5.png|Albert Wesker File:Nelo Angelo.png|Nelo Angelo/Vergil File:Mundus render.png|Mundus File:Shtrom & Druk.png|Shtrom & Druk File:Shtrum Jr..png|Shtrom Jr. File:Marvel vs capcom 3 scumocide by kingoffiction-dbbi56s.png|Scumocide File:NewStrider solo artwork.png|Solo File:NewStrider TongPooh artwork.png|Tong Pooh File:Grandmaster Meio.png|Grandmaster Meio File:Marvel vs capcom 3 edward bilstein by kingoffiction-dbcjyq9.png|Dr.Edward Bilstein File:Hauzer.png|Hauzer File:Tyrannosaurus Rex.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex File:Astaroth.png|Astaroth File:Nebiroth.png|Nebiroth Sega (Villains) File:Coco ★ Tapioca.png|Coco ★ Tapioca File:Shadow-0.png|Shadow File:PXZ-V-Dural.png|V-Dural File:Shadow Aigis.png|Shadow Aigis File:Shadow Labrys.png|Shadow Labrys File:Dokurobo.png|Dokurobo File:Ayame Fujieda.png|Ayame "Aya-me" Fujieda PXZ2Ranmaru.png|Ranmaru Mori File:Nobunaga Oda.png|Nobunaga Oda File:Selvaria Bles.png|Selvaria Bles File:Maximilian Profile.png|Maximilian File:Riemsianne La Vaes.png|Riemsianne La Vaes File:Ragnadaam III.png|Ragnadaam III File:Kurohagane.png|Kurohagane File:Kurakuda.png|Kurakuda File:Break.png|Break/Robo-Axel File:Shiva.png|Shiva File:Mr.X.png|Mr.X File:Lord Galcian.png|Lord Galcian Third Party (Villains) File:Validar.png|Validar File:Metal Face.png|Metal Face File:Sephiroth.png|Sephiroth File:Deus.png|Deus MSD - Allen O'Neil.png|Allen O'Neil File:Geese Howard-0.png|Geese Howard File:Volgin.png|Volgin File:Dracula.png|Dracula JackoRev.png|Jack-O' Valentine File:Yuuki_Terumi.png|Yuuki Terumi File:Profile-hilda.png|Hilda File:Kasumi α.png|Kasumi α File:Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 425782149 preview.png|Alpha-152 Iris Heart.png|Plutia/Iris Heart Training Dummies File:Mokujin.png|Mokujin File:Tetsujin.png|Tetsujin File:Kinjin.png|Kinjin Gallery File:Sofia Sprite.png|Sofia, one of the new main antagonists in this installement File:The Characters That i Want to See in Project X Zone 3.jpg|The full playable characters' roster Trivia *The game marks the end of Ouma Saga. Category:Bandai Category:Namco Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Capcom Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Square Enix Category:Arc System Works Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Idea Factory Category:Compile Heart Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Tecmo Koei Category:Tecmo Category:Koei Category:Konami Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars OG Saga Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Project X Zone Category:Xenosaga Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Xenogears Category:Tekken Category:Tekken games Category:Soul Calibur Category:God Eater Category:.hack Category:Dig Dug Category:Bravoman Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Tales of Symphonia Category:Tales of Destiny Category:Adventure of Valkyrie Category:Summon Night Category:Summon Knight Category:Final Fight Category:Red Earth Category:The Tower of Druaga Category:Wonder Momo Category:Quiz Nanairo Dreams Category:Yumeria Category:The Idolm@ster Category:The Idolmaster Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:Megaman X Category:Resident Evil Category:Devil May Cry Category:Ace Attorney Category:Dead Rising Category:Captain Commando Category:Strider Category:Star Gladiator Category:Dino Crisis Category:Onimusha Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Sengoku BASARA Category:Virtua Cop Category:Skies of Arcadia Category:Garou Mark of the Wolves Category:PN03 Category:Vanquish Category:Arabian Fight Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Segata Sanshiro Category:Space Channel 5 Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Shenmue Category:Yakuza Category:Bayonetta Category:Zombie Revenge Category:The House of the Dead Category:Zombie Revenge: The House of the Dead Category:Dynamite Cop Category:Dynamite Dekka Category:Persona Category:Shinobi Category:Nightshade Category:Kunoichi Category:Streets of Rage Category:Bare Knuckle Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Fire Emblem Category:Fire emblem Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Metal Slug Category:Fatal Fury Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:Castlevania Category:Metal Gear Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Dead or Alive Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:T Rated Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:RPG Category:RPG Games Category:Action RPG Category:RPGs Category:Tactical RPG Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover fighting Category:Klonoa Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Forgotten Worlds Category:Ordyne Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Ryu ga Gotokou Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xeno Series Category:Mega Man Category:Megaman Category:Mega Man X Category:Capcom vs. SNK Category:Vs. Street Fighter Series Category:Monolith Soft Category:Sequel Category:PEGI 12 Category:Video games Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Sequels Category:Crossover Sequel Category:Original Sequel Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting video game Category:Crossover Video games Category:Atlus Category:GIWA 2019 Winners